mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Yool
Description The Yool is a stout, bearded monster whose upper parts are covered in white fur. Like many species of real life reindeers, Yools are antler-bearing, have hooves as feet, and brown hair covering their legs. Unlike a reindeer, however, the monsters are bipedal, have elf-like ears and candy-cane-patterned arms, with red and white stripes. The central part of the body of a Yool is green, and has snowflake-like patterns in it. Furthermore, all Yools have sleigh bells on their antlers, that are used by the monsters to produce their songs. Song Audio sample: The Yool sings "Ho Ho Ho Ho" in a resonating baritone voice, as Santa Claus is supposed to do, and also shakes its head quickly to jingle the bells on its antlers. Breeding The Yool Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Christmas season, and occasionally out of season (see the Notes section below for specific dates). There is one possible combination: * + Thumpies and Congle On September 12th, 2014 the breeding combination was changed. The old breeding combination for Yool (Deedge and Thumpies) was one of the combinations for Grumpyre; since they both had the same breeding time, you would not know which one you would get if the speed-up time was 36 hours. Presumably the breeding combination change was made to eliminate this potential confusion. * In 2013, the breeding began on December 10th and ended on January 6th, 2014. * For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from December 1st to December 31st every year, based on the date set on the system. * In 2014, breeding began on December 3rd and ended on January 5th, 2015. * In 2015, breeding began on TBA data and ended on TBA date. * For 2016, breeding began on December 2nd and will end sometime in January. * In 2017, an out of season promotion began 6/16/17. Both Yool and Rare Yool were available. * In December 2017, breeding began on December 6th and ended on TBA. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed. Any s on Cold Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Monster Translations The has a variety of translations in the game. Name Origin The name "Yool" comes from the name of an ancient pagan mid-winter festival, Yule, which was later absorbed into Christmas. Yule is short for Yuletide. Notes *The Yool monster was the second Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on December 5, 2012. It was initially available for purchase or breeding until 12:00 am EDT, December 26, 2012, but was extended until January 2, 2013. *Unlike most monsters, Yool only likes two decorations, the Crumpler Tree and the Piney Tree. *The Yool made an unofficial appearance in the Market during the Easter 2013 celebration, where it was available for purchase but without confirmation of successful breeding attempts. Officially, the Yool returned out of season with fanfare from April 30 until May 7, 2013 at noon ET. Confirmed to be available by breeding or purchase with diamonds (at an inflated price of 225). *The Punkleton, Yool, and the Hoola are the only seasonal monsters that still cost 150 during the regular availability time. *Being a Christmas monster, the Yool has several Christmas themed names: Feliz, the Spanish word for "merry"; Frawst, a pun of "frost"; Groodolph, a pun on "Rudolph"; Kringle, and Kris, references to Kris Kringle, a name for Santa Claus; Mizzletoe, a pun on "mistletoe"; Nog, a reference to eggnog; Puddin, a reference to Christmas pudding; Reignur, a pun on "reindeer"; and Rudy, an abbreviation of "Rudolph". *The Yool returned again in 2015 on December 3rd. *On December 2nd, 2015, the Yool was on sale for 75 and was for early access for 24 hours. *On June 24, 2016, all Seasonal Monsters including Yool received a element. This addition of elements to Seasonal Monsters was not yet available in-game but was shown on a post My Singing Monsters put on social media. Each element design is based of the holiday the Seasonal Monsters are based of. According to that post, the Yool got a Christmas Tree. This can be further evidenced here. *The Yool is made to resemble Santa Clause, especially given its sound. *Yool made an appearance in a Big Blue Bubble video teasing The Festival Of Yay 2017. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Christmas Category:Mirror Islands